Misdirected Love
by Arra Frost
Summary: Two brothers, one receives a confession, the other shows the blonde the door. Love and friendship has been lost for Naruto who wanders in self loathing. Yaoi. Oneshot.


**This story started off a while ago. I recently stumpled upon it in my many folders to be labelled as "random" with only three pages... so I sat down tonight and decided to finish it. I hope you all like the result and thank you so much for reading. It's not my best work but it's an idea I had to expand on. Enjoy! And please review, I love hearing what people think of my work.**

**Warnings: Yaoi... this is the shortest warning list I've ever given... oh and of course AU since I pretty much only write this couple in an alternate universe (i.e., the modern day that we live in). Hopefully there isn't too much OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

_**Misdirected Love**_

Naruto walked along the beaten path. It was a cold, calm day that he would never forget. At least he didn't think he would ever forget this day. His eyes were cast down onto the rain soaked dirt of the path he'd been wandering on for hours now. It had stopped raining at least forty minutes ago, but the ground was still wet, unlike his hair. He missed the rain now, how it clung to his damp hair. Now the sun was higher in the sky, peaking out from behind the clouds now dissipating. However, the shade of the trees which lined the path kept the sun from getting to the several patches of dirt.

A long, heavy sigh escaped his as he kicked at a stray rock before him. How could he have been so foolish to believe his feelings would be accepted? There was no way that his love was natural, not to mention it was awkward. He'd probably lost two things now. This is why you don't get crushes. Love is stupid and all those girls craving those boys could have them. They were jerks and Naruto didn't want anything to do with them...

But he knew that was a lie. Of course he wanted something to do with them. They were so important to him. Or at least they had been. Naruto didn't want to lose them after he'd been around them for years. He would explain tomorrow... if they would listen... or at least he would explain to one of them. The other... well he just wouldn't think about his rejection for a while. It was to be expected, Naruto tried to convince himself. Not only was he also a boy, which was just plain weird, he was cool, popular, quiet, intelligent, proud and above all gorgeous.

Why did he have to be such an immature blonde brat? Why couldn't he get him to fall in love with him? Naruto had admired him for so long, longer than he wanted to because it made this hurt even worse. He should have known such an admirable, beautiful person would never go for an idiotic kid like him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Naruto cursed himself, taking more anger out on the innocent rocks that happened to take up residence in the path that lay out before him. It wasn't as though he had broken his heart, turned him down and basically showed him the door. Well... it was the other one that really showed him the door. Told him not to come back.

Why had he been so angry? He was so mean to him after he'd just been rejected. It wasn't fair. He should have comforted him.

Naruto shook his head. No, he couldn't blame him for being angry. He must have thought that all this time Naruto had only been using him. It wasn't fair to do that in front of him but Naruto couldn't help it. He just wanted to tell him before he left.

Sasuke probably hated him now. But it wasn't like it was his fault. Naruto couldn't stop his feelings and there's always a need to express them. And it was only natural for a brother to be angry when a boy confesses his love to his brother. Of course Sasuke would be mad that Naruto had told Itachi he loved him. It must have felt like betrayal. All that time they were such good friends, more like rivals but friends nonetheless, and suddenly Naruto's in love with Itachi? He probably assumed that Naruto had never truly been his friend and only wanted to get closer to Itachi.

Which wasn't true in the least. Naruto valued his friendship with Sasuke above anything... but Itachi... he was the beauty of Konoha in his mind. All those girls were just girls and Naruto had figured out long ago that he didn't like girls. Itachi was everything and more. Sasuke was lucky to have such a beautiful older brother, although unlucky in a way because he couldn't have him.

"It's not fair... why does he have to be so much older and mature?"

They were probably laughing right now at how stupid Naruto was. Confessing his love for a boy, right in front of his younger brother. He was an idiot to think there was a possible relationship for him with Sasuke's older brother.

"So stupid... now I'll be all alone..."

"No, you won't."

That familiar voice caused Naruto's head to swing instantly in that direction to see his best friend standing approaching him. Had he been looking for him all this time?

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was walking in a rather laid back pace, hands deep in his pockets as he approached the blonde which had stopped in his tracks.

"Naruto... I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" Naruto asked, astonished by this. "I'm the freak... I should be apologizing for saying what I did." His eyes instantly downcasted.

"You're not a freak." Sasuke had reached Naruto's side and was shifting uncomfortably. "You were just telling the truth."

"But... you were angry about it... I mean... I'm gay, it's weird. And I confessed to your older brother... you must feel like I was using you." It took so much effort for Naruto to spit these words out from his mouth. It was like they were clinging to his tonsils and refusing to be spoken, but Naruto eventually persuaded them out.

Sasuke again shifted in his place, tucking his hands deeper into his pockets. He refused to make eye contact with the blonde. "Well... not entirely. I would never think you would use me. We're best friends."

This made Naruto smile if only for a moment. He was glad Sasuke said that they were best friends and used the present tense. If he had used past tense in that sentence, Naruto thought he might walk away then and there because he couldn't allow Sasuke to see him cry.

"But... you told me not to come back." Naruto's smile didn't last long when his memories of just moments before flooded back to him. Sasuke had been so angry when Naruto confessed to Itachi. He'd forced him out of the door yelling at him to never come back. Sasuke had said he never wanted to see Naruto's face ever again. He only needed to add that he hated him to completely crush Naruto but thankfully he'd left that part out.

"Yeah... well... I guess I overreacted a little..." Sasuke finally looked up into Naruto's blue eyes and Naruto was surprised to see that Sasuke looked sad and hurt. He was so pathetic that it appeared that Sasuke had really been the one rejected and not Naruto.

"Sasuke... are you... okay?"

"Naruto, I wasn't feeling like you were using me." Sasuke started in a very low voice, averting his eyes yet again.

"Yeah I know that now. I'm really thankful-"

"I was actually angry because... because you love my older brother..."

Naruto lowered his eyes. Damn it, he knew this was coming. Sasuke hated him for being gay... it wasn't like he could help it but you can't expect everybody to be okay with homosexuality right from the beginning. Hell it took Naruto a little while to accept and be all right with the fact that he was gay.

"...And not me."

Naruto's eyes flew up immediately, widening in astonishment. His expression, however, was blank except for the shock. It was as though Naruto's brain shut off all ability to comprehend or respond and merely stuck him on repeat to hear the words Sasuke had just spoken over and over again.

"Naruto... say something..." Sasuke's desperate, pleading words slowly sunk into Naruto's consciousness.

"Huh...?" Naruto's mind felt hazy as he started to function half-normally once again. The previous words struck him harder than he could have imagined. _"And not me."_ That couldn't possibly mean that Sasuke was jealous and wanted Naruto to like...

"You... like me?" Naruto asked in a confused, stunned voice.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and gazed down in attempts to make the half-dry, half-wet dirt look interesting. Much like what Naruto was trying to do earlier.

Naruto bit his lip as he gazed at the boy who refused to look at him. He didn't know how to take this. Sasuke was his best friend and on occasions a rival. Sasuke was an amazing person with a great future, he wasn't supposed to be gay. He wasn't supposed to like him. Why would Sasuke like him of all people? He had his pick of every girl in town and even some women, as in older women, at that fact.

But how did he feel about this? Naruto fell in love with Itachi. An older, more mature version of Sasuke. They were alike in every way. It would be almost exactly dating Itachi...

"I... I don't think I can..."

Naruto caught Sasuke wince and his heart ached at the sight. He was making his best friend hurt. First with the confession to this older brother and now he was rejecting him completely.

"It's not... Sasuke... you're my best friend. I mean... I wasn't using you before, I swear. But I could never use you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke's voice was sad but also irritable.

"I refuse to let you be your brother's replacement..."

Naruto felt more guilty than he'd ever been in his life and all that was made worse by Sasuke's eyes which finally met his own. They were wide, tear brimmed, over-flowing with heartache and pain. It looked like Sasuke had just been tossed aside like a dead flower, unwanted and unattractive.

Sasuke's jaw shook as his mouth opened. He wanted to say something, Naruto could obviously tell, but no sound would come out.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's eyes creased in sorrow and regret. This was all his fault. Why did he have to love Itachi? Why was this so complicated?

Sasuke's mouth closed and he closed his eyes as he turned his head down and to the side. A glint of a tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek and he shook his head slowly. He let out a depressed, disappointed sigh before turning away completely to walk down the path the same way he'd come. However, he was suddenly unable to move forward. Naruto's hand was preventing further movement.

Sasuke turned around, angry through the tears. "Naruto! What the hell? Isn't it enough that-"

He stopped when he saw Naruto's serious face and furrowed his brows in confusion.

Naruto had watched Sasuke silently all that time but the moment that tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek, Naruto's heart felt like it had been torn from his body. It killed him immensely to see this boy cry. It could have been because Sasuke was so strong, so confident, or had never cried before in his life from what Naruto had seen. The moment Sasuke had turned away from him, he pulled Naruto's heart along with him and without thinking, his hand instinctually grabbed Sasuke's arm. He didn't know why, all he knew was that he couldn't let Sasuke leave him.

"Naruto... why are you doing this?"

"I..." Naruto finally fixed his gaze on Sasuke's face instead of his own hand. "I don't know."

"You don't know? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke's temper was rising but that didn't stop the tears in his eyes from building up. "Let go of me!" He tried to yank his arm away but lacked the effort to actually escape the blonde.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can'- mmmm!"

Sasuke's eyes widened so far that the tears had enough room to escape out of the corners. Said tears were wiped away from the face of the shell-shocked boy by Naruto's thumb as soon as he pulled his own lips away from Sasuke's.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes refused to focus even though his eyes were no longer blurry since he was too shocked to cry anymore.

"Sorry... I... I was too sudden wasn't I?" Naruto scratched his head awkwardly.

For that comment, Naruto received at look that made him want to check a mirror to see if his head had morphed into something aquatic.

"Too sudden... Just a second ago you were rejecting me because you love my brother!"

Naruto unconsciously took a step back because of the volume and tone of his pissed off voice.

"Uh... yeah about that..." The blonde bit his lower lip as he laughed awkwardly. "Well I think I just realized something called misdirected love? Maybe?

"Misdirected? What are you-"

"Sasuke I... I'm sorry for what I said I mean... just now when you cried and went to leave... I... I can't lose you. I _won't _lose you." Naruto half stuttered through the first of the sentence but he was firm on the last one.

"That doesn't make sense. How could you suddenly think that you don't love my brother and it's actually me you-"

"Because he's just like you in every way but actually being you. I would never want to lose you... so your brother was an easy replacement. You, only not. If I fell for your brother, I wouldn't lose you but here I was just about to lose you anyway." Suddenly, Naruto was back in Sasuke's personal space, holding his cheek in his palm. "I never want to see you cry again."

Sasuke stared at him with sincere happiness but that was soon replaced with a humored laugh and it appeared as though he was embarrassed. "I can't believe you're the one saying that to me..."

"What do you mean- mmmm!" Naruto was caught off guard by Sasuke's payback kiss. Abrupt and yet sweet, passionate, overwhelming. Naruto felt dizzy as Sasuke deepened the kiss and found himself gripping onto the raven's shoulders to keep from crumbling to the ground on his weakened legs.

"Hahh..." Naruto breathed out against Sasuke's lips when they parted. His mind was hazy and his face was flushed.

"You're never allowed to dominate like that again," Sasuke whispered in a sensually husk voice into Naruto's ear as he pulled the blonde's body closer to his own.

"Uh... yeah sure..." Naruto murmured against the raven's neck, unable to even comprehend the color of the sky at the moment.

Sasuke chuckled and held Naruto tightly. "I'm glad you realized."

"Mmm... yeah... Wait a minute!" Naruto finally snapped out of his daze and pulled as far back as Sasuke's arms would let him. "Does that mean I'm on the bottom?"

Sasuke couldn't keep a straight face when he was confronted with Naruto's expression of serious dread. He burst out into laughter even as Naruto struggled to be released.

"Sasuke! It's not funny!" Naruto glared angrily, beating the raven half-heartily on the chest.

"No. It really is." Sasuke chuckled one last time before forcing Naruto close to him once again. Without warning, he ran his tongue along the edge of the blonde's ear causing the boy to gasp and his body to go stiff. "And yes, that does mean you're on the bottom." He gently nipped at Naruto's ear, "Any problems with that?"

"Uhnn... N-no..."

Sasuke smirked happily, "Now that things are back to how they should be..." He lifted the blonde's chin and moved his lips around to capture those pert lips

Naruto fell back into Sasuke's arms, wrapping his arms around the raven's shoulders to deepen them kiss. When Sasuke's tongue traced his lower lip, asking for entrance, Naruto was more than happy to grant it.

"Mmm..." Naruto purred as Sasuke embraced him tighter. His hands moved on their own again and somehow ended up entangled in Sasuke's dark locks of hair, massaging his scalp and pulling his face closer to his own.

Once the two ran out of air, the kiss broke but they continued to hold each other in the middle of this beaten path.

"So... what am I gonna tell your brother?" Naruto broke the mood with the awkward question Sasuke had refused to think about.

Sasuke paused as he pondered what exactly they were going to tell his older brother. "Why not the truth?"

"The truth?"

"We look so much alike that you mistook him for me."

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes. "That won't work."

"Why not?"

A grin spread wide across Naruto's lips. "You're cuter than him."

"Don't call me cute, Uzumaki." Sasuke warned playfully.

"Aw, the poor little Uchiha doesn't want to lose his dominance over the pretty wittle blonde?" Naruto teased.

Though his mocking didn't last long because the collar of his shirt was suddenly gripped and he was forced forward. The raven's face was about an inch from his own and dark, threatening eyes stared him down.

"You'll have to fight to take my dominance away blondie."

"Oh... I think I can manage." Naruto nipped at the tip of Sasuke's nose playfully before his laughter was silenced by the lips that now claimed him.


End file.
